


Heaven's a mindset away

by Ursiak



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Hook-Up, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Slow Burn, Smoking, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursiak/pseuds/Ursiak
Summary: You are one of the best informants in your line of work. If treasure hunters (or rich brats, who want to buy antiques from them) need help, they always come to you.One time you get a call from Rafe Adler and this way you meet none other than Sam Drake. One thing leads to another and you quickly become fond of the mysterious man.Things get more complicated when you bump into him three years later.Samuel Drake/Transman!Reader
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Heaven's a mindset away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So it's been a long time since I wrote a story like this, but I hope this one is good. And doesn't have too many mistakes in it.
> 
> I decided to write this fic because there are basically no works with a male reader in the Sam tag, let alone a trans one. And I want to read something with a transman in it, you know? So I decided that, instead of lingering about it, I could write it on my own. 
> 
> First chapter is an intro to the whole story, set three years before the rest of it.  
> Chapter's title is a line from a song "Is Everybody Going Crazy" by Nothing But Thieves
> 
> Not many people are probably going to read it, but here you are, I hope you'll enjoy it! :3c

There were a lot of things you had to be ready for in this line of work. Traveling from one country to another, meeting dangerous people, feeling unsafe most of the time and, probably the worst of all of them, waiting for your clients to actually show up. Hotel you were staying at, _Rosa Coral_ , was a nice place, not too luxurious, but also not too shady. Perfect for your finances.

And that’s good, because you had to overstay one more night for a certain entitled rich man-child. You got a call from Rafe Adler, asking you to meet up and help him find a certain artifact. 

Well, not really find, as you weren’t a treasure hunter or a thief, like most of people you worked with, but advising him where to find it. Getting information on antiques, working as a connection between treasure hunters and rich brats who wanted to buy souvenirs from them, occasionally even selling and buying artifacts, people paid you for all of those things. But not treasure hunting, not anymore. You didn’t do that, no matter how much client was offering.

Rafe was lucky, because you were already staying at a hotel not so far from him and his group. You gave him an address, a date and waited, because what else could you do? When a rich bastard offers you money, you wait and see what he wants.

But he was late, an hour, to be exact. You were waiting for him near the reception, sitting on a comfortable sofa, scrolling through the net and peering at every new visitor of _Rosa Coral_. A mix of Spanish, English and other languages filled the reception room and you, more or less, understood some sentences, through you didn’t pay them much attention.

This work could be easily done from your office, and it would be, if Rafe agreed to give you information through phone. But he didn’t, and now you had to wait for him.

Finally, he walked into the reception room with two people behind him. You quickly recognized one of his colleagues, Nadine Ross, a woman with a character and muscles that would embarrass most treasure hunters. Her presence was worrying enough, leader of Shoreline, basically an army, working for Rafe… what was he looking for?   
Well, you could worry about that later. What bothered you the most was the other man, who you didn’t recognize, and that was weird enough. You knew everyone in this line of work, hell, knowing people was your job. 

The man quickly grabbed your attention. He looked like a treasure hunter or a thief, but you never saw him before. A tall, older man with brown hair and a rough look. He was wearing comfortable clothes, with collar high enough that you could barely see a tattoo of flying birds on his neck. A handsome bastard, looking like he lived through many adventures and dangers in his life.

 _Not the best time to gape at some dude_ , you reminded yourself and stood up, fixing your shirt and grabbing a bag laying next to you, just in time for Rafe to notice you. You smiled at him, barely hiding how fake that gesture was.

“Good to see you,” he walked closer to you, not doing so good at hiding how fake his smile was. He reached out to you and you grabbed his hand firmly, greeting him as well. You knew damn well he’s not going to apologize for being late, you worked with him before. “Give me a minute, I’m gonna check us in.”

So they’re staying at the hotel. You nodded and walked to Nadine.  
“Nadine Ross. It’s been some time since we saw each other the last time,” you smiled at her, she returned the gesture and you two shook hands. She was good at acting, she had to be, leading an organization as big as Shoreline.

“It’s been, yes. I was relieved to know that Rafe decided to work with someone… efficient and practical.”

“Such a compliment from you, I’m honored. I hope I’ll be able to help you, though it would be much easier if I knew what I’m working with beforehand.”

“Well, you know Rafe. He’s not the easiest to work with sometimes.”

The man, standing next to her, chuckled a little and you used that as an opportunity to look at him and act like you just noticed him.   
“Ah, hello, I don’t think we’ve met before? Sorry for not introducing myself properly.” And you did just that. Another hand shook, another friendly gesture shared. 

“Name’s Sam, nice to meet you. So you’re one of Rafe’s informants?” He smiled, not in a fake type of way you were way too used to. Just, well, friendly. You thought of all Sams you knew and he didn’t really fit any of their descriptions. He was an enigma you were too focused on cracking.

“I work for him from time to time.” You shrugged and added after a second. “And you work for Nadine?”

Nadine laughed at that and shook her head. Sam looked somewhat offended. He was clearly going to say something but Rafe interrupted him, walking closer to all three of you with three cards in his hand. He shared those between Sam and Nadine and looked at you. “I think we can skip the small talk and get to the business, right? I made a small reservation at the reception. One of conference rooms is ours for the rest of a day.”

There was really no need for anymore talk, you agreed. You fixed your bag’s strip and went after the group, receiving a curious look from Sam. 

In the conference room you all sat at the end of a long table. Everything started with Rafe giving you an envelope with money in it. Not a big sum, but you knew it was only a deposit, more was awaiting after you finish the job. Rafe always paid well.

“So, what can I help you with?” you asked, putting the envelope in the bag. Adler looked at Sam and he pulled something out of his bag. Three photos landed on the table and you examined them. A three takes of a wooden cross with a golden figure tethered to it, one from the top, other from the back, last one from the side. The object was clearly damaged. “What am I looking at?” You looked at Rafe but it was Sam who answered.

“Saint Dismas Cross. It’s an idol depicting Saint Dismas, the Penitent Thief.”

“Saint Dismas? You’re still looking after Avery’s treasure?” You looked at Rafe, but it was once again Sam who answered you.

“You know about it?”

“I’m not stupid, of course I know about Avery. I heard you were stubborn about it but…” After getting a look from Rafe you sighed and changed the subject. “Okay, so, Saint Dismas Cross. What about it? You clearly have one.”

“We don’t, not anymore.” Sam looked sad while saying that. “And this one is broken.”

“Long story short, we need you to find us another one, intact. We know there is one more of them, so we came to you for help,” summarized Nadine.

“You’re the best informant there is. We’ll pay considerably,” Rafe looked at you with that shine in his eyes. Shine you knew got people killed.

You looked at the photos and frowned. You were certain you saw the same cross somewhere, or at least something resembling it. Some digging had to be done, but you were almost sure you could find it.  
“Alright, I’ll find it for you. Give me one or two hours. I’ll text you when I’ll come across something.” You looked at them and then at the door. It was your time for work, after all. They got up after quick thanks and left, closing the door behind them. You could go back to your room and work there, but you felt like doing it here would be a better choice. 

▷

You unpacked your bag, putting your laptop on the table and next to it your notebook. It took some time of scrolling through shady parts of the web, phoning your contacts and looking up numbers and names in your notebook, but you finally got to it. It wasn’t as hard as you thought it would be, decent one for the amount of money you would get out of it. You stretched when it was finally done and messaged Rafe. 

Rafe entered the room, with Sam coming after him, no Nadine to be found. Well, artifacts and research weren’t really her part, after all.   
“Here, look at this,” you invited them to your laptop, letting them stand behind you. You showed them a page, clearly showing Saint Dismas Cross among a lot of other artifacts and souvenirs. “I bet you know about the Estate of Sir Nicholas Trott.” You looked at Rafe, who nodded. “Well, you’re lucky, because your cross is getting put up for auction at the Rossi Estate.”

“Thank god, we found it,” Sam sighed with relief and you smiled at him.

“When?” Rafe asked.

“My sources say that around two months from now.”

“That’s a long time of waiting.”

“Well, with your money you could change the lot order, but I doubt hastening an entire auction is possible. Some important figures are going to be there.”

“Yeah… Can you send me all important information? You have my email, don’t you?”

“Sure, I’ll send it to you right away. Right after payment,” you smiled and Rafe chuckled a little.

“You devil… never change. Give me a second.” He walked away, leaving you and Sam in the room. 

You started packing, but you couldn’t stop yourself from looking at the man, who was, and you hated to admit that, definitely your type. After a few seconds of awkward silence, you decided that you could at least talk to him.   
“So, why are you working for Rafe?”

“Could ask you the same question,” he smiled and you rolled your eyes.

“I mean who are you? What do you do for living? And all those fun questions you ask when you don’t know someone.”

“I can see that not knowing someone really annoys you.”

You frowned and looked at him. “Well, now it’s you who’s annoying me.”

He chuckled and raised his hands like he was surrendering. “Sorry, didn’t mean to. Well, There’s not really much to say. I’m a treasure hunter.”

“Yeah, but-,” you started but was interrupted by Rafe walking in the room. He handed you a big envelope with what, after a look, turned out to be a generous sum of money. Even for Rafe. He was really obsessed with the whole Avery thing. 

“Thank you for helping us. Irreplaceable as always,” he said.

“Pleasure doing business with you,” you answered him, this time with a less faked smile. “You’re staying at the hotel, right? If you need anything else, I’m here for one more night. Just let me know. And I’ll send you an email when I’ll get to my room.”

Rafe nodded, thanked you again and walked away. You looked at Sam, stood there rather awkwardly when he caught your stare. You coughed and grabbed your bag. “So, I’ll go send that info and pack and… Um, bye,” you muttered and walked away as he was smiling.

▷

You sent the email and then one another when Rafe asked for some additional info. Work was done and now you could stretch, pack and finally go back to your place and office tomorrow morning. Thank god this travel was actually worth it and you earned a lot of money. So you packed everything you brought to the hotel, laptop, clothes, some additional stuff and then decided to go outside and catch some fresh air.

As you were closing door to your room, the one opposite of it also opened. And there was Sam standing in it, looking just as surprised as you. He smiled. “Looks like we got rooms pretty close to each other.”

You could feel yourself turning a little red. Sam changed clothes and his hair was still a little wet, he definitely just got out of shower.   
“Yeah, what a coincidence, right?” You smiled, locking your door and then sighing. It was time to get a hold of yourself.

“I was thinking about going somewhere, breathing a little. Wanna join?” he asked, right when you were just about to do the same.

“Yeah, I was thinking about the same thing. I heard there’s a great bar not far from here. And I don’t like drinking alone,” you smiled at him, knowingly.

“You and me both,” he laughed and you both walked down the corridor.

Right after you left the hotel, Sam grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He picked one and handed it to you. “You smoke?”

“Occasionally maybe. Not today,” you thanked him, but watched him light the smoke, noticing how his new shirt showed more of his tattoo. The birds were more visible, covering a good chunk of his neck. He caught you starring and your stares locked for a moment. He asked you why you were at the hotel in the first place. You explained to him, that you had another customer there, a day before he got there with Rafe.   
You didn’t talk much until you reached your designation, a well looking bar. It was based in a basement, with rocks and bricks covering the walls. Some yellow neons made the place all that more interesting.

Right after ordering your drinks and getting them you sat at a small table. You didn’t waste much time, quickly asking “So, a treasure hunter. I never heard about you.”

“You really want to know who I am,” he sighed. “I hope this isn’t the only reason you brought me here.”

“No, of course not. I’m just… curious.” You drank some of the liquor. “It’s just, you know, I’m an informant, I know people. But I don’t know you. And only times I don’t know a treasure hunter is if they’re only starting or are really trying to hide themselves. And, no offense, but you don’t look like you’re just starting.”

“Woah, I’m that old?”

“No, God, sorry, I just meant that you look really tough and you clearly know a lot about Avery,” you quickly apologized. He smiled.

“Let’s say I just haven’t been in the business for quite some time.” Sam drank some of his drink.

That would explain much. You only started working in this line of work twelve, maybe more, years ago. If he really took that long of a break from it, it would make sense for you to not know him. He was basically starting fresh, after all.

“And you? Why informant?”

“You mean?”

“You just look tough. Like you’ve seen shit, were on the more adventure side of our work. It just… doesn’t suit you?”

You laughed a little. Maybe. You still trained from time to time.  
“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment.” You drank some alcohol and added.” I was a treasure hunter as well. Some years ago. Things happened and I decided to earn my money the less dangerous and active way, you know?”

“Oh damn.” He drank some of his stuff. “Sounds heavy. You miss it sometimes?”

“I do. Sometimes. But then I hear about another hunter being shot to death by some mercenaries and remind myself why I dropped it.”

“Yeah, It’s a hard job.” Sam looked at you. You locked stares with him, once again. “I think you could go back to it if you wanted.”

You laughed. “How so? You didn’t see me doing anything physical.”

“Well, we can change that, can’t we?” He smiled in a way that didn’t leave any questions about what he was talking about. You smiled and raised a brow.

“We’ll see.”

You drank together, sharing thoughts once every time and that’s how you got to another drink. It was a nice talk, basically riding itself. Not an awkward one.

“So… You know Rafe well? As in, you know, very well?” was his question, again not leaving you questioning the subject.

“If you’re asking me if I fucked him, no. I don’t have many rules but one of them is not hooking up with entitled rich brats.” You both laughed at that, Sam clearly shared your view on Rafe. Which was weird, considering how he was working for him. But then again, you also worked for him, from time to time.

“Good thing I’m not an entitled rich brat then,” he drank some of his drink, looking you in the eyes, and then added. “Or is not hooking up with treasure hunters on your list as well?”

“Depends. You have to earn it.” You winked at him and then added after another sip. “And if you say a stupid joke, you’re out.”

“Aw, man, stupid jokes are my greatest talent.” He theatrically moved his hands.

“Shoot then.” You nodded your head, giving him permission.

“Okay, so… “ Another sip. First he went to order another two drinks, seeing how you were running out. Then, returning with them, he continued. “A pirate walks into a bar and he’s got a steering wheel sticking out of his crotch.”

“I don’t like where this is going.” You got a hold of your new drink.

“Wait for me to finish. So the bartender goes “hey man, what’s with the wheel?”. And the pirate says back, “Arrr! It’s drivin’ me nuts!”

You couldn’t lie, you laughed a little, joined by him, both of you being clearly a little tipsy already. “Well, I guess you just lost your chance.”

“Aw, come on, man, it couldn’t be that bad.”

You laughed and finished your drink. “Let’s go back and find out, what do you say?”

“Amazing idea.” He finished his liquor and you both got ready and left the building, laughing a little and sharing jokes with each other. You were walking noticeably closer each other than when you were wandering to the bar. He was smoking, again. It didn’t bother you.

Then you got to _Rosa Coral_. You stood up between doors to your room and to Sam’s room. You laughed a little, maybe a little drunkenly. Sam opened the door to his room and you walked in there behind him.

He was close to you. In any other situation this closeness would be uncomfortable, but this way… it was enjoyable. Soothing. Well, not for long, because then he started kissing you. And it all only became more and more passionate after this.  
It was hard to get in a good rhythm and Sam tasted like cigarettes, but you started to enjoy it after a while. He was a good kisser, not pushing too much, but also being confident enough for it to be fiery.   
Shortly after you could feel your entire body being pleased with how things turned out.

You quickly found yourself pinning him to the wall with him making the best noises a human could possibly make. You looked at the birds on his neck and, without a second thought, started kissing him there, making a trial from the side of his neck, all the way to the bottom of his Adam’s apple. You were thinking about it the whole day.   
He moaned and put his hand under your shirt, trailing it higher and higher until…

“The shirt stays on,” you said, seeing as how he was trying to take it off of you. 

“Anything you want, sir,” Sam agreed with a chuckle and kissed you, focusing on your pants instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, those are always a great motivation for writing. Thank you!


End file.
